1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of preventing data destruction or the like due to a reduction in voltage of an internal power source (e.g., a battery) of a computer, which has a resume function and is operable on such an internal power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, so-called laptop computers have been developed which is compact, light and easily portable. To make a good use of the portability, one of the features of such laptop computers, they are generally designed to be operable on both an AC commercial power source and an internal power source (an ordinary battery or a rechargeable battery).
Some of laptop computers have a so-called resume function. The "resume function" retains, for example, the contents of data processing done immediately before the power switch of a computer is turned off, during the power-OFF period, and thus permits the data processing, execution of a program, data display, etc. from the state immediately before the power-OFF when the power switch is turned on again.
Conventional laptop computers with such a resume function have no specific association given between the voltage of the internal power source and ON/OFF of the resume function.
Even with the resume function, the conventional laptop computers are likely to have undesirable accidents due to a reduction in output voltage of the internal power source, such as data destruction and interruption or incomplete termination of execution of a program (data processing), thus wasting the processing time.
In this respect, the conventional computers operable on an internal power source and having a resume function have a low operational reliability.